eire4everfandomcom-20200214-history
War - What we know so far...
We're all new to Cash of Clans War and we'll keep learning as we go along. We need to come up with a strategy based on the info we have, so far. Scoring For this example, let's use Village A and Players 1, 2 and 3. The players are in the same clan and the village is in the enemy clan: So, P1 attacks Village A and wins the raid, getting 1 star. 1 star is then added to the scoreboard of the attacking player's clan. P2 comes along and attacks the same village. P2 wins, getting 1 star. No additional stars are won for the clan, because P2 got the same as P1. P3 comes along and attacks the same village yet again. P3 wins 2 stars. 1 star is added to the scoreboard, because he got only 1 extra star. The score of the clan that made 3 attacks is now 2 stars, because only the best victory counts. If another player came along and won 3 stars, then another star would be added, bringing the total on the scoreboard for the attacking clan to 3. War Loot Each player will have a different amount of war loot at the end of each war. This seems to be determined by 2 things: your current game level and how well you do in the war. If you win the war you get the total that is listed on the war map under your name: 'War Win Loot Bonus'. If you lose the war, you get the total that you looted from your attacks, which is considerably less (abut 90%). Check out this video from the guy with the most annoying voice ever: Attacking When it comes to attacking there are a few things to remember: 1) Each player can only carry out 2 attacks 2) If you are a high level player and you attack a village and get 3 stars, then no weaker player can attack that village and get any stars; they wouldn't count, because someone already got 3 stars on that village. This means that we can 'run out' of villages for lower-level players to attack. 3) Always try to attack a village with no stars. This give you the best opportunity to win stars for your clan. If there are none left with no stars, attack a village with 1 star, where you think you will get 2 or 3 stars. That way, your clan will win 1 or 2 stars, in addition to the one that was already won before you attacked that village. 4) If you are a low level player, look out for Town Halls (TH) tat are not behind walls. If you destroy the TH, you will win at least one star, even if it's the only building you take out. 5) When requesting troops to attack, remember to state that it's for War and get the BEST troops you can for attacking. Defending Some important things to remember for defense: 1) Any defenses being upgraded will still work in war (at the level they were before you started the upgrade), so don't move your defenses outside when they are being upgraded. 2) Don't leave your TH outside for toher players to easily attack. This will give the other team an easy 1 star victory. Move it in behind walls and defend it. FARMERS BEWARE! 3) The troops donated to you on the war map will be in your clan castle to defend your village. Get those dragons breathing fire! Reinforcements / Clan Castle Donations There are 2 types of reinforcements for War. 1) Troops donated to you in the normal way, can be used in battle to attack. 2) Troops that are donated to you on the War Map will be used ONLY in defense; therefore, on the War Map, you should only donate high level defensive troops. Dragons are ideal for this, if they can fit in the castle. Otherwise, wizards and archers would be best. Best that ONLY high level troops are donated on the War Map, even if that means that only the high level players donate. We don;t mind doing this ;) Preparation Day One War has started, you have 24hrs of Preparation Day. During this time, you can donate troops on the War Map for your clan mates villages defenses and you can rearrange your base for War. Base Layout (edited: Sun 13/04/14 2pm): On Preparation Day, you can modify your base layout for War. At the end of Preparation Day, a 'snapshot' will be taken of your base, and this is the way it will stay until War ends, even if you then choose to rearrange. ... so, let's say you have your Town Hall (TH) outside your walls. This means the enemy can easily win 1 star by destroying only your TH, so it's best to move it behind walls, in preparation for War. On Preparation Day, you can rearrange your village for War, wait until Preparation Day ends and Battle Day starts and then go back to your normal layout. For War raids, your base will be the same as it was on the second that Preparation Day ended. Donations: On the War Map, you can cycle through all of your clan mate's villages and make troop donations. The donations on the War Map are for DEFENSE only, when the enemy attacks that base. ONLY donate troops that are of a high level AND defensive: Dragons are ideal, as they take out ANY in-game unit and will focus on Barbarian Kings or other Dragons. If you can't fit a dragon in your Clan Castle, then a combination of Wiards and Archers is best. Battle Day Battle Day starts 24hrs after Preparation Day and lasts a further 24hrs until the War ends. During Battle Day, you can attack ANY enemy village and you have a total of 2 attacks. Things to remember are written above in 'Attacking'. We need to develop a strategy in terms of who attacks who, etc. What we don't want is a situation where low level players have no low level villages to attack (because they all have had 3 stars won on them already). Try to attack someone around your level to avoid this. NEVER attack a village that has 3 stars and unless you have no choice, don't attack one with 2 stars either. If you attack a village that 3 stars have already been won on, then your victory will be, literally, pointless. Ask advice from your clan mates before attacking. We're there to help each other. Go into battle with the best possible reinforcements that you can get. The higher the level the better. Don't be afraid to ask someone to cook some level 6 Giants for you. If we win the war, we will all be repaid in kind. Scouting On Preparation Day and on Battle Day, you will be able to scout enemy bases, to see who it's suitable to attack. Make sure to check out base before you attack it. See where the weaknesses lie, formulate a plan and select your troops accordingly. Watch out for obvious things like 4 empty spaces, that could be hiding a Tesla or Giant Bomb, likely places for Spring Traps, Air Defense placements, etc. Scouting Bug There is currently a bug, which won't allow players to attack on the War Map on Battle Day, if they press the Scout button first. Scout button doesn't seem to work at all on Battle Day until you've used both of your attacks, so YOU MUST DO YOUR SCOUTING ON PREPARATION DAY until the bug is fixed. Note: You can't see what troops the enemy has in their War Castle (Clan Castle), but you can see how many they have.